Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/An Unexpected Birthday Present!
This is the second restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. After the past, we travel back to the present-day (2016). This is called Emily's Garden. Level 6 - Birthday Preparations It's almost Paige's 3rd birthday - receive the packages to prepare her party! *'SNUGGFORD. PRESENT DAY.' *Edward and Evelyn enter the place. *Paige goes to Edward. He grabs and places her. *Paige: Grappa! Grappa! *Paige: It's almost my birthday! *Edward: Is that right? *Edward: Hmm... I thought I feed it so you wouldn't grow anymore! *Edward: You're getting too big, already! *Paige: Grappa, have you seen what auntie Angela got me? *Emily: Angela's very busy in New York, but she still managed to send Paige her present! *Edward: Wow, a painter's canvas for my favorite artist! *Paige: C'mon, Grappa, let's paint! *Emily: Paige, let Grandpa get settled first. *Edward: No, no - that's okay. *Emily: You are so great with her, Dad. *Evelyn: He reminds me of your grandfather when you were her age. *Emily: He does, does he? *Emily: Guys, I'm having some stuff delivered for Paige's party. *Emily: Keep an eye on her, okay? *Evelyn's now the cleaner. During the level *Emily accepts the packages for Paige's 3rd birthday. Afterward *Emily's happy with packages! *Evelyn receives the phone call. *Francois: Emily! I don't suppose anyone's delivered a package for me, have they? *Emily: I don't think so, only the piñatas' Paige asked for. *Francois: I've ordered the PERFECT costume for the party, you'll see! *Emily: I don't know if I should be thrilled or scared, Francois... *Francois goes inside. *Evelyn: I just got a call from our financial advisor! *Evelyn: Out retirement savings are about to be released! *Edward: Gee, time sure does fly... Time to relax. *Evelyn and Edward go inside. Patrick comes outside. *Emily and Patrick gave kisses. *Patrick: I better run if I'm going to get that P-R-E-S-E-N-T for 'you know who'. *Paige: A pony! A pony! *Patrick: Pumpkin, we talked about this, remember? *Patrick: Your present is a surprise, but it's not a pony. *Paige: Grappa will get me one! *Paige goes inside. Emily smiles. *Patrick: He wouldn't, would he? *Emily; Er… I'll talk to him. Level 7 - An Unexpected Birthday Present The party has begun! Keep serving the family so they have a great time! *'Paige's 3rd Birthday Party!' *Patrick: Thanks for making the cake, Evelyn - you really outdid yourself. *Evelyn: Oh, it wasn't me this time! Edward made it! *Brigid: Mmm! Delicious! I don't suppose you'd... *Edward: ...share the recipe? Of course! All it takes is love and a little practice... *Francois: ...and a little artistic direction from yours truly. *Emily gets a present. *Paige gets a young Emily doll! *Paige: Oh, wow! Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy! *Edward: Isn't that the doll your grandfather gave you? *Emily: Yes... I thought it was time Grandma's doll had a new owner. *Edward sits down. *Brigid: Is everything okay? *Antonio: The anniversary of our mother's passing was just a few weeks ago... *Edward: ...and it's been almost 30 years to the day since our poppa was lost at sea. *Francois: Hey, c'mon everyone! This is a party remember? *Francois: Let's celebrate! *Francois goes inside, Emily and Evelyn stand up and go to work. During the level *Emily keeps serving the family! Afterwardl *Brigid and Antonio go inside. Francois comes outside and Edward goes to cleaning the party. Patrick picks up Paige. *Franocis: Guys? You have a visitor? *Paige goes down to walk to see a visitor. *Paige: PONY! PONY! *Patrick: Edward... *Donkey and Filippo enter the place. *Paige: Grandpa DID get me a pony! *Filippo takes a breath. *Filippo: Scust, but I have a VERY urgent message for Eduardo and Antonio! *Edward: Filippo? Is that you? Level 8 - A Blast From The Past Filippo has some very important news... if he can remember it! *Filippo: Those priests were right! It really was JUST around the corner! *Antonio: How did you find us? *Filippo: Balky here has a perfect sense of direction. *Balky hee haw! *Edward: So... No one's sick or died back home, I hope? *Filippo: Absolutely not - that much I remember. *Emily: Is someone getting married? *Filippo: I don't think so... *Francois: I know! Someone's pregnant! *Emily: Er.. Francois... *Antonio: My old high school girlfriend Angelina wants to get back together! *Brigid: Excuse me!? *Filippo: No, it's... it's... *Filippo: Ooh shoot! I knew this was going to happen! *Filippo: I forgot what I came to tell you all! Afterward *Antonio: Filippo, how could you come all the way here from Napoli and FORGET the message? *Evelyn: Edward, quit sulking and join us... *Edward: Sorry, I was... just thinking about the old days. *Antonio goes to Edward and Evelyn. *Antonio: It's been 30 years, Edward... It's time to let the past go. *Paige finished drawing and shows to Balky. *Paige: Look, pony! I made this drawing for you! *Donkey: Hee haw! *Filippo: What a talented little girl! It really looks like Balky! *Emily: Yes, we are so proud of her! She's our little artist. *Edward: My Poppa... He never told me that. *Evelyn: What's that my dear? *dward: OH, nothing... *Paige: My name's Paige! *Filippo: That's a pretty name for a pretty girl! And what is your mother's name? *Emily: I'm Emily. Nice to meet you, sir. I can't say I remember... *Filippo: Emily...? *Filippo: EMILY! *Filippo: I JUST REMEMBERED MY MESSAGE! *Filippo: Edward! Antonio! YOUR FATHER IS STILL ALIVE! *Edward fell down and splat by surprise! *Edward: WHAT?! Level 9 - The Best Grandpa Clean up the mess Edward made when he heard the astonishing news! *Antonio: Poppa is alive?! *Antonio: I can't wait to tell him what I've done with my dollar! *Antonio: Three pizza restaurants! Let's see Gino beat that! *Antonio: Yes! Italy here we come! *Edward: The dollar... *Edward is sad. *Emily: Dad? *Evelyn: Edward? *Paige gets the drawing to Edward. *Paige: For you, Grappa. *'Our little artist!' *Edward: 'U are the best grappa in the world'. *Edward: Well, that's really beautiful, my dear. *Edward grabs Paige and leans, then places down. During the level *Emily cleans up the mess Edward made! Afterward *Evelyn comes out of Emily's home. *Evelyn: Edward, sweetheart? *Evelyn: There's a flight tomorrow - I've bought us some tickets. *Evelyn: Paige is ecstatic. She... *Evelyn: Edward? *Edward: Remember the dollar? *Edward: My Poppa wanted us to be successful... *Edward: ...and what I dome with my life? Hmm? Nothing. *Evelyn: Edward! Your father is ALIVE. *Evelyn: And you were an excellent provider! *Evelyn: Not to mention a wonderful husband, father AND grandfather! *Emily comes out of her home. *Emily grabs Paige. *Edward: Anyone can do that sort of thing. *Paige placed down by Emily's drop. *Evelyn: No, Edward, they really can't... Level 10 - Italy, Here We Come? Help pack the suitcase, as everyone prepares to go to Italy.,.. or not? *Patrick and Antonio pack the suitcase. Francois comes out with the suitcase. *Filippo: Keep em' coming! *Francois: Non ce problema! *They put the suitcase to Balky. *Donkey: Hee haw! *Evelyn comes out. *Evelyn: Edward - I need you to find our passports. *Edward: Hmm. *Brigid comes out. *Brigid: You're not going to make that poor animal carry ALL our luggage, are you? *Filippo: Trust me, Balky is as strong as mule. *Donkey: Hee haw! *Brigid goes in. *Evelyn: Edward, where's your suitcase? *Edward: Well, actually... *Evelyn: Paige, come here pumpkin you've got chocolate all over your face. *Edward: ...I'm not going. *Evelyn removes chocolate from Paige's face. *Evelyn: Sorry, what was that, Edward? *Edward: I SAID, 'I'M NOT GOING'! *They're surprised! Edward goes in! During the level *Emily prepares the suitcase! Afterward *Antonio: Give me a moment with him. *Edward: I'm sorry I guess I just need some time. *Antonio: Please, Edward - we've lost 30 years already... *Antonio: ...how much longer could Poppa have? *Emily: Dad... *Emily: Do you remember that day at the docks... *Emily: ...watching Grandpa Vito leave? *Edward: Of course... *Emily: Well, I loved Grandpa Vito too... *Emily: ...and when he left, it felt like he took a piece of my heart with him. *Emily: I want Paige to know him... *Emily: ...and it wouldn't be the same without you there. *Emily: I bet it's going to be a reunion to remember for the rest of our lives. *Paige: Pleease, Grappa? *Edward: Very well, then. *Filippo: Hurrah! See you in Napoli in six weeks! *Filippo and Balky leave the place. *Francois: Wait a second... *Franocis: I thought he was just taking our luggage to the airport! *Emily: Filippo! WAIT! *They leave Emily's Place.